The Winning Goal
by Cuchaterrible14
Summary: After some convincing from Henry, Regina lets him invite Emma to his soccer game. During said soccer game, Emma and Regina get a little too excited about the game.


A/N: Based off this lxl but I kind of went in my own direction

"Mom, can I invite Emma?

Regina didn't even have to look at her son to know he would be using his big eyes and his adorable pout to get her to say yes. She went to shoot down his request, but she wasn't prepared for the boy to walk in front of her and ask again.

"Can I please invite her?"

The pout was there and his big eyes just screamed the 'please' he already voiced. It's not that Regina hated Emma; she really didn't. She just hated how domestic that would feel. Lately things had started changing between them. That was one thing that changed; Regina now called the woman Emma. No more Ms. Swan. No more hateful comments. Things were just complicated. They weren't friends, but they also weren't enemies.

Regina was brought out of her thoughts by her son talking excitedly with someone on the phone.

"Henry, I told you not to invite Emma." She tried to be firm, she really did, but Henry looked so excited talking about how the coach might let him be goalie this game. He had been asking for weeks now for his coach to let him play goalie and now that the starter was sick, he was finally getting his shot.

"I didn't invite her. And she called for you. She wants to know if you want to have dinner at her place instead of ours tonight."

Emma wanted to have her over for dinner? Like on a date? With her? Just her? They might have gotten closer over the past month since she'd arrived back in Storybrooke, but she didn't know Emma felt that way about her.

"Mom! Emma also wants to know if she can make us ice cream sundays for us. She knows that you don't generally condone too many sweets, but I have a game today so she thought you might reconsider."

Regina visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief when she realized Emma wasn't asking her out on a date. She just wanted to relocate their weekly dinner.

"You can invite her."

It came out before she could stop herself. It was too late now to take it back. She would just have to watch Henry's game with Emma now.

SQSQSQSQ

Henry hadn't been put in the game yet and it was almost half time. He looked so sad on the bench, Regina just wanted to take him home and tell him how special he is. The goalie wound up showing up, much to Henry's disappointment.

It's hard watching a game your son isn't playing in. Emma had actually turned out to be good company. She kept the conversation light and mainly about Henry and the soccer team. Regina was actually enjoying herself.

"I think Henry's going to quit when the season's over. I asked him last game if he wanted to stop playing, but he told me he didn't want to be a quitter. I just feel bad for him sitting on the sideline."

Emma grunted her reply and then smacked Regina's arm twice to get her attention.

"Ms. Swan, what are you doing?"

Instead of getting an answer she looked to see Emma pointing at Henry. He was on the field. He was actually in the game. He wasn't playing goalie like he had always wanted, but it was a start. Regina didn't really know the positions, but she knew he had an opportunity to score a goal.

SQSQSQSQ

Henry had been in the game for half of the second half and he had only received the ball once before someone from his own team took it away from him. It seemed like all the kids were avoiding giving him the ball. It made Regina furious. If she wanted to she could just flick her wrist and have all the children flying, leaving only her son on the field. Then he could get the ball and score and be the hero.

SQSQSQSQ

They were approaching the final two minutes and Henry still hadn't seen the ball. He was trying so hard out there and Regina and Emma were cheering him on every second.

It wasn't until 25 seconds were left that Henry stole the ball from the other team. He was dribbling the ball up the field so fast. Regina was screaming at this point. Praying to whoever would listen that her little boy could score a goal.

There were 5 seconds left when Henry stopped in front of the other team's goal. He brought his foot back and kicked the ball as hard as he could.

Regina and Emma held their breaths as they watched the ball fly past the goalie's hands and into the goal. Regina couldn't believe her eyes. Henry had just scored. Henry had won the game for his team. He scored a goal! She jumped up and down and saw Emma doing the same. She grabbed the blonde's face and brought their lips together in a moment of celebration.

Emma was surprised to say the least when Regina kissed her. She knew they were slowly getting towards something, but she didn't expect Regina to kiss her in public like this; not that she was complaining. While the kiss may have been short, it was absolutely amazing.

Regina pulled back with wide eyes, surprised she had just kissed the woman next to her. What was she thinking? She could just play it off as a moment of insanity. His son _had_ just scored the game winning goal, after all. She started to plead her case when Emma leaned forward and kissed her again. It was short, shorter than the first kiss, but it was perfect.

"Go on a date with me."

The blond uttered the words against the former mayor's lips. It wasn't a question and Regina wouldn't expect anything less from the woman in front of her. Maybe it was another moment of insanity, maybe it was because she was still on a high from Henry's goal, but she found herself saying yes.

Then Emma had to give her that annoying smile before leaning forward again, connecting their lips for a third time. This kiss would have probably lasted longer if Henry wasn't running towards them yelling about his goal.

Regina quickly pulled away with a slight blush and fixed her hair before engulfing Henry in a hug that quickly turned into a group hug with the addition of one Emma Swan, the woman she was to go on a date with. The thought surprisingly made her smile. Next time Henry wanted to invite Emma to one of his games, she wouldn't complain.

A/N2: Thanks for reading. Leave a review please if you enjoyed it? also if anyone is interested my tumblr for my fics is auroraswarrior dot tumblr dot com


End file.
